


Birthday Mornings and Making Amends

by witchdoctor789



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchdoctor789/pseuds/witchdoctor789
Summary: Birthday meals can go two different ways.





	1. Even Liars Deserve Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about a boy's birthday morning, fueled by chocolate milk, written by a lactose intolerant person. I posted this late on the 20th because timezones are weird and it's the 21st for most.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi still thinks everyone else hates him, despite them taking him to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kokichi day!!!!

    The morning was chilly, but Kokichi barely noticed. The arms around his small body kept him warm, protecting him from the aftermath of a rainy night. The boy snuggled closer to the great detective beside him, tempting himself back to sleep. Shuichi’s heartbeat was comforting, a constant reminder that they’re both actually alive, and no long trapped in that horrid game. 

    The detective shifted, his arms pulling his boyfriend closer, moving the boy to rest his head in the crook of Shuichi’s neck. The hand on Kokichi’s back moved to his head, softly petting the plum colored hair that he absolutely adored. “G’morning, Kichi,” Shuichi mumbled, attempting to pull himself out of the drowsy state he had woken up in. Kokichi’s only reply was a groan, burying himself farther into Shuichi’s body, trying his best to block out the remaining light that burned his eyes. The detective chuckled before moving to place a kiss on the top of the leader’s head. A content sigh left the boy’s mouth. “Shu… don’t tease me.” Kokichi’s bleary eyes finally opened, craning his head to nuzzle his nose into Shuichi’s cheek. 

    The warmth around Kokichi’s body dissipated as Shuichi pulled away, a hand coming up to brush the hair out of his face, their eyes finally meeting for the first time that morning. He shifted closer to the other boy, his arms wrapping around his neck. The hand on his head was now cupping his face, pulling him closer until their lips connected, the warmth of affection filling their hearts as they kissed. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling away for air. 

    It was the grumbling of Kokichi’s stomach that made their first priority breakfast. Shuichi tried getting up twice, but was pulled back into bed each time until he, quite literally, carried the other with him. He placed his boyfriend on the floor before searching through the kitchen. A simple “What do you want for breakfast?” quickly turned Kokichi from tired and hungry into hyper and hungry, chants of “Pancakes!” ringing throughout the house. 

    Shuichi grabbed various boxes out of the cabinets, turning around to see Kokichi already sitting on the countertop, legs swinging back and forth like a child waiting for candy. The taller boy was a self-proclaimed bad cook, burning almost every dish he attempted, though pancakes were simple enough to make, and Kokichi happened to love them. Any mistakes that he made during the cooking process was easily covered up with whatever disgusting sweet thing Kokichi wanted to put on them that day. Breakfast took a little longer than usual, the boy on the counter pestering him almost nonstop or making him hold his hand while the other tried to cook. By the time Shuichi finished, Kokichi was already at the table, dumping an obscene amount of powdered sugar and maple syrup on his plate. In the detective’s eyes, it was absolutely disgusting, but he was sure that the boy eating said pancakes was much sweeter than the food could ever be. 

    “I was able to convince Maki to come to dinner with everyone else.” Shuichi was the first to break the silence, forcing Kokichi to slow down, eating too fast to respond properly. “I know they didn’t like you that much during the game, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you  _ didn’t  _ want to go, ut they want to apologize.” Kokichi stared blankly at the boy in front of him, unsure of why the other teens in the game even wanted to acknowledge his existence. Were they doing it out of pity? Did excluding him make them look bad? The thoughts unsettled him, his eyes returning to his plate, unsure if Shuichi felt the same way. “It’s been a  _ year _ , Kichi,” no matter what happened, the pet name would always bring a smile to his face, “and they know it wasn’t the real you.” Shuichi tried his best to comfort the boy, to convince him that even in the worst times, he tried his best. “”They want to get to know the you that I love.” Finally, his boyfriend’s words started to get through to him, and he continued to eat as if the conversation had never happened. Shuichi knew damn well that the boy was ignoring him, though he could sympathize with him, knowing he still felt guilty about the killing game even if nobody had died. 

    “Kichi, I’ll still be there, and if you don’t like it, we can leave. I’ll even buy you donuts on the way home.” Kokichi’s eyes immediately lit up at the word “donuts,” making him somewhat consider going, he could probably get Shuichi to buy him donuts whether they left early or not. As much as he didn’t like the idea, he knew that this may very well be his last chance to make amends, to apologize and let everyone officially decide if they wanted to condemn him or not. He sat silently, pushing around the last few bits of pancake and weighing his options. “What time would we leave?”

 

    Shuichi tried his best to get the two of them out of the house by six fifteen, but Kokichi had to wear the perfect outfit, not wanting to disappoint the people he had wronged who were also  _ buying him dinner _ . As much as he pushed Kokichi to hurry up, going as far as to bribing him with panta, they still ended up leaving a bit later, six minutes later to be exact. Shuichi let out a chuckle when he read the time. Six twenty-one. The evening would go fine, he was sure of it, because if Kokichi was comfortable to joke around now, he had nothing to worry about.


	2. Island Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Komaeda's birthday and he's not taking it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Komaeda day babey!!!!

Komaeda had been ill since he was a child, however, since their release from the simulation, the Future Foundation began finding and offering various treatments. Just because he didn’t physically have bad days didn’t mean he stopped having mentally bad days. The medications and surgeries left him depressed and anxious, though it was an upturn from what had once been there. It was then left to Hinata to take care of him as he was unable to take care of himself. It usually meant occasionally bringing him food, dragging him to the shower, and offering cuddles when needed. Today seemed to be worse than the others.

Hajime knocked on the door, entering despite the lack of response. Nagito was in bed, turned away from the door in an effort to ignore those he didn’t want to see. The brunette placed a tray on the bedside table, a simple meal of toast and juice.They intentionally avoided heavy foods to prevent an upset stomach due to Nagito’s heavy medication use. Hajime gently shook the other’s shoulder in an attempt to wake his boyfriend. 

“I brought you breakfast.”

Komaeda groaned at the disturbance. He wanted nothing more than to just roll over and go back to sleep, though Hajime would surely put up a fuss over it. The white-haired man sat up, blankets poking around him from the movement. He looked at the tray with a blank stare, caring little about his growing hunger. Hajime slid the tray of food into the other’s lap, urging him to eat. He ruffled the cloud-like hair atop his boyfriend’s head as he laid a kiss on his forehead.

It was then that Hajime made his rounds around the room, doing various chores as Nagito ate. He tried his best to keep the room clean, attempting to lift the other’s spirits even the smallest bit. 

“You know, everybody wants to see you,” Hajime began as he opened a window. “Even if you’re holed up in here for another week, they at least wanna see you on your birthday.”

Nagito hummed in acknowledgment. “I really doubt that.” Who would want to see someone like him any day? He was disgusting, especially after everything he did. He didn’t even like himself, why would anybody else enjoy his presence? He’s had theses doubts since his middle school years, but he finds them creeping into his brain again and again, and more frequently the past few years. 

“It’s true though.They love you a lot.” Hajime made his way to his lover’s side, bringing the other to his chest .

“I don’t even know how you love me after what I’ve done.” Nagito’s eyes slide from his piece of toast to the metal hand holding it. The shine of the metal mocked him as he was reminded of the arm that was once in its place. 

“It’s okay if you don’t go for them, but at least go for me. It’ll be good for you to get out and let me deep clean the room.” Hajime took hold of the mechanical hand he and Souda had crafted for the once hope-obsessed man. They spent weeks on it during his recovery. The brunette’s fingers trailed over the metal knuckles.

Nagito didn’t want to go at all. He’d much rather lay in bed and sleep the day away, unable to bother the others on the island. “I don’t want to go. They hate me.”

“They don’t hate you, love. They’ve forgiven you long ago.”

“How can they forgive someone without receiving an apology?”

“Some things don’t need an apology. We were all there beside you while we committed atrocities of our own. It would be wrong to forgive ourselves first.”

Komaeda found himself leaning on Hinata’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his clothing. He smelled like the beach, which was unsurprising, but there was also a hint of freshly baked pastries, similar to the ones his mother had made when he was a child. He felt warm inside as his boyfriend buried his nose in his crisp white hair. Perhaps he should go meet with the other survivors. If they had forgiven him, he at least owes them an apology as well.

“Please go to their shitty little party. You don’t have to stay long, and I’ll be right here waiting for you. I can even walk down with you if you like,” Hajime mumbled, his voiced muffled by the white mass he had stuck his face in. Nagito went over his options once more before responding with a curt nod. 

“Good, I’ll make sure to clean as much as I can while you’re gone.” Hajime dipped his head slightly, and gently tipped the other’s chin towards his own to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Just before they pulled away, he whispered an equally soft “ _I love you_ ” against his lover’s lips.

“I’ll always love you, and together, we can lead you into a more hopeful future.”

"Mhm."

“ _Happy Birthday, Nagito_.”


End file.
